Promise
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: Peter is struggling with the task of marrying Lucy off. PeterXLucy sibling fluff, NO INCEST.


**Disclaimer: I don't own C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia or Disney's movies.**

Peter sat on a low wall in the outside garden. He sat slouched over his knees, picking at his fingernails. Today, he had no thoughts of being High King of Narnia. All he could think about was his role as a big brother. The next morning, he would walk his youngest sister down the aisle and hand her off to a young suitor who'd danced with her at an event and had had his eye on her ever since.

Up until then, the only man whom Lucy looked up to with adoring eyes, the only one she went to when she needed to feel better, had been Peter himself. And he loved that. No matter how busy being High King got, he never declined Lucy a hug when she wanted one.

But now, she'd go to her new husband- Jonathon was his name- when she needed that. Sure, Peter would see her every day, because they'd still live in Cair Paravel with the other rulers. But no longer would he be the one responsible for guarding Lucy, for comforting her, for singing her a late night lullaby when she couldn't sleep.

With a sudden flash of anger, Peter grabbed a rock from beside him and threw it at the ground. It jumped up and skipped a little ways away. He wasn't mad at his sister, or even Jonathon. No, he was mad with himself. While Lucy was only 18 years old, Peter felt he still should have had a certain amount of control over her. But he didn't.

He could still feel the odd assortment of feelings sweeping over him when Lucy sat him down alone and told him that she'd accepted Jonathon's marriage proposal. The first thing he thought was _What?_ followed by _No, Lucy, please no_. But the look on her face told him that she was serious and truly in love with Jonathon.

And so here he was. As servants bustled around inside, making preparations, he sat alone outside, thinking.

Hasty footsteps came up behind him. Peter turned and saw a servant scuttling over to him. "Your Majesty, Queen Lucy would like to see you in her room."

"Thank you," Peter sighed, standing up. The servant bowed and ran off, leaving Peter to take small, slow steps toward the castle. When he finally reached it, Susan quickly had him by the arm. "Where on _earth_ have you been? Lucy's been wanting to speak to you, and we could use all the help we can get! Would you hurry up and talk to her, and then come right back here, please?"

"Sure," Peter muttered, turning into the corridor that led to Lucy's room. He reached her door and stood outside it for a good two minutes, listening for inside noise. There wasn't a whole lot of it. Finally, with a deep breath, he raised his fist and knocked.

"Peter?"

"Yes."

"Come in."

Peter slowly pushed open the door, and his breath caught in his throat. Lucy stood before him, decked out in white from head to toe. Her veil was perched atop her head, and her hair was loose and cascading down her back. In Peter's eyes, she couldn't have looked more beautiful if she tried.

"So…" Lucy spun around. "What do you think?"

Of course, Peter knew what he thought, but he figured maybe someone else should tell her how she looked. "Have you asked Jonathon?"

She sighed and sat down on the bed. "No. Don't get me wrong, Peter, because I love Jonathon… but I'd rather have your opinion on this."

Peter's heart leapt, but he managed to keep a straight face. "How- how come?"

"I don't know. You're my brother, and I've _always_ wanted your advice over everybody else's. This just didn't seem any different." Lucy eyed him warily. "Why do you want me to ask him? Oh, do I look horrid?"

"No, no, no, no," he said hastily, holding his hands out. "No, you look- you look gorgeous, really. I figured you'd want Jonathon instead of me, that's all."

She squinted at him. "Why would I?"

"Because I'm only your brother and he's going to be your husband?"

"Peter!" Lucy rose up from her bed and walked over to him. "Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I don't need you anymore. I _do_ need you, just as much as when I was a child!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" She laughed. "I remember the look on your face when I told you the news. You thought I was replacing you, didn't you?"

"I-"

"You did! Admit it, Peter." Lucy paused, waiting for him to do so. Peter just stared at her, which told her all she needed to know. "But listen, Peter. You're _always_ going to be my brother, and honestly, I'll _always _need you."

Peter nodded and pulled her into a hug. They stood there for a couple of minutes before Lucy looked up at him. "Let's make a promise, ok?"

"Alright. What kind of promise?"

"Promise me that we'll never forget that you're my big brother and that I'm your little sister, alright? Promise me nothing will make us forget."

Lucy held out one pinkie. With a grin, Peter held out one of his, and they clasped them together.

The promise was made.

**Aw, I like this one! Please review!**


End file.
